1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method for shaping outboard terminals of surface-mountable integrated circuit modules applied on a film carrier and for an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface mountable integrated modules include an integrated circuit chip incased within a plastic chip housing and outboard terminals, or leads, extending from the chip housing. During manufacture of such surface mountable integrated modules, the outboard leads are initially formed in frame-like structure extending outwardly to a so-called film carrier. The integrated circuit chip is mounted on the frame-like structure, electrical connections are made between the circuitry on the chip and the outboard terminals, and the circuit chip is encased in a chip housing. The chip housing is, thus, suspended on the leads, or outboard terminals, in the frame structure. The surface mountable integrated modules applied on the film carrier or frame are referred to as micropacks.
The leads or terminals are cut to free the module from the frame. After the modules have been cut out, the outboard terminals or leads generally assume dimensionally imprecise positions as the result of internal stresses. During the subsequent bending of the outer leads, these positional errors are further increased, which results in the outer leads no longer being at known positions relative to the chip module. The leads are, thus, not in alignment with solder pads provided on a printed circuit board on which the module is to be affixed. Fault free connections between the chip module and the circuit board are thereby not guaranteed.